


港女 (HK短篇)

by Sophiehk



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiehk/pseuds/Sophiehk
Kudos: 13





	港女 (HK短篇)

OOC  
我純粹造謠

1

是日乃某K字头Media公司的临时员工联谊日。

临时发起人是张姓老板。

原本这天老板应该在开演唱会，可是因为某种不可抗逆的原因，演唱会最终取消了。由公怖了取消的消息开始，老板沉静了一星期，这天终于回到公司，夜晚还心情很好地提议拉大队去唱K。

老板跟自家员工笑说，日子还是要过。员工要约会的立马除消约会，上下一心陪老板出去好好疯一晚，且心照不宣盘开跟演唱会和时事有关的话题。

前半晚老板心情总算轻松自在。

新来半年的Part time小员工少年T坐在一角愁眉不展，老板主动走过去递上一罐啤酒，拍一拍他的肩膀问：

“今日条数，你入错哂㖞。同叔叔讲吓你咩事，系女人定钱呀？”

少年T小鹿乱撞地看着自家成熟稳重感沉重到形于体重的老板，眼瞎式感叹我爱豆真帅。

“嗯？”

“系…系我女朋友…”少年T抽泣着说。

“哦，咁系佢偷食丫，定勾佬呀，定做PTGF？”

咦咦？点解隐约觉得老板语气有点…幸灾乐祸？

不会的不会的，爱豆老板是全世界最完美的男人。看看他和老板娘平时一副只羡鸳鸯不羡仙勘比过儿姑姑的神仙爱情就知道，他·一·定·是·完·美·的！

“唔系…系佢…佢…”

“佢点？偷食定勾佬？”

“…系佢实在太太太——太港女！简直港女到入骨啊！”

老板虎躯一震，手中的啤酒罐掉落在地上。

“哗！你无事丫嘛老板？”

“哦…无事无事…”老板茫然地接过少年T递上的餐巾抹着裤管：“咁——呢个问题就好难处理——我明天叫同事A帮你睇数…无错…”

“吓？”少年T感到莫名其妙。

“咁你女朋友…”老板遥望着远方：“点港女法呢？讲嚟听听。”

“超级——极级——宇宙级——港女啊！”少年T在爱豆鼓励下，把平时不敢说出口的一股脑尽情发泄出来：“食嘢唔做嘢，做嘢打烂嘢！使人唔使本，平时出街所有嘢都要我拎呢啲不在话下，好地地食个下午茶，佢话想要食Mos burger既burger，麦记既薯条，同肯德基既鸡翼，仲要罐装可口可乐…明明所有嘢一个麦记餐就搞掂啊！结果我行左7转搞左成大半个钟先买完佢又话唔想食喇！”

“私下对我态度恶劣都算，最惨喺我兄弟朋友面前落我面，下下凶我闹我收皮贱人收声样样齐！平时…”少年T看看老板仍是茫然的脸，吞了口口水继续道：“想亲热一下，佢一啲都唔善解人意，痴埋啲都叫我死开，到我忍唔住睇…睇吓四仔自行解决啦…佢又闹我系死变态佬啊！”

“成日打电话嚟check住我行踪，但自己又肆无忌惮咁收兵…最近仲同只兵去游船河，羡鸳戏水，影相放IG Story…呜呜呜…”

“你女朋友好靓噶？”老板沙哑着声问。

“嗯…当初都系因为佢生得靓又可爱…先钟意佢。”

“小朋友。”老板语重心长地说：“我送你三个字：讲真话！”

“讲真话？”

“系！”

“同女朋友讲真话？”

“无错！”

“真系得咩？会唔会死得好惨噶！”

“做男人，除左条腰好重要，最紧要有膊头！”

“啊啊！我明了老板！”

老板回以一个十分迷幻的笑容，转身走开了。

同事青年M走过来，好奇地问少年T：“喂，张生同你讲咗咁耐嘢既？讲乜？今日条数做错哂俾人闹呀？”

“唔系啊！老板真系好好人，佢好关心我感情生活呀！”

“哦~”同事M露出一个意味深长的笑：“张生最钟意听人哋啲感情生活，愈惨佢愈满足，正所谓睇人仆街就最开心…”

“老板先唔系咁既人啊！佢安慰我仲比意见我呀一听到我话我女朋友系港女——”

“吓！乜话？你同佢讲港女？”

“系呀，做咩呀。”

“你死喇，呢个字系老板既死穴嚟噶。”

“点解呀？”少年T天真地问：“唔通老板个呀妈系港女？唔系㖞，佢呀妈唔系广州人嚟咩？老板娘又唔系女人，老板又系独生子，港女点解系佢死穴呀。”

“少年你太年轻了。”

“吓？”

“无人知详情，只知道每次一提港女呢只字，老板就会全身震哂，好似惊恐症发作咁噶。”

少年T回想刚才第一次提起港女时，老板的行为与神情的确有点问题。

“总之你以后唔好提呢只字，记住呀。”

“好…”

2

张生茫然地推开酒吧的后门，站在脏乱的后巷舒了一口长长的气。

港女港女…

他痛苦地闭上双眼，回忆如走马灯般在脑海里掠过。

那是他一辈子都磨灭不了的痛…

3

到底是何时开始发现男友有点…有点像港女？

好像是…由复合开始。

当初因为自己的情绪病做了意气用事的决定，那时候男友也累了，结果导致两人的关系走向不可挽回的局面。

想当然冷静下来的时候很后悔。

虽然在一起时能见面的日子也很少，但每回夜深人静时，想到最爱的他已变成前男友的事实，就痛苦到不能呼吸。

然后是因为二人共养的爱犬身患重病，和男友有了见面的机会，他就火力全开的把男友追回来。

起初的确很甜蜜。

他们好像返回年少时的热恋期一样。

男友说早安，他扑上去。啪啪啪。

男友说可以食饭了哦，他扑上去。啪啪啪。

男友说晚安了猪，他扑上去。啪啪啪。

这种愉快地潮湿的日子大概过了几个月吧。

然后…男友开始变了。

然后，他的恶梦开始了。

4

K：“张生。”

H：“咩。”

K：“呢条底裤唔系我噶。”

H：“哦。”

K：“你摆返去你个格柜桶啦。”

H：“知啦。”

K：“知你仲唔做！？”

H：“吓？呢家？”

K：“系呀！唔系等几时呀喺度？！”(高音)

H：“但系我屙紧屎㖞…？？？？？？”

5

K：“一阵我哋去边呀？”

H：“睇吓先…去明治神宫好无？”

K：“吓，嗰度好多香港人噶㖞。”

H：“咁不如台场，有你最爱既高达。”

K：“台场多香港人到爆呀。”

H：“咁去代官山买衫，啲消费咁贵，应该少啲香港人。”

K：“你估得你一个有钱买贵衫咩！咪又系有香港人。”

H：“…但系…系你话要去东京噶㖞…乜唔系边到都有香港——”(细声)

K：“你讲咩话？”

H：“…无嘢。咁是但行到边就去边啦。”

K：“又系咁！你次次都唔谂去咩地方丶次次都无idea噶！”

H：“…？？？？？？”

K：“哎，算数啦，食嘢先。食咩好呢…”

H：“烧肉？”

K：“好肥罗。”

H：“荞麦面，够哂健康。”

K：“唔好味呢但系…”

H：“…咁拉面。”

K：“你唔系话一兰呀嘛，好多香港人噶。”

H：“Sabusabu…”

K：“咁同系屋企打边炉有咩分别呀？！”(高音)

H：“……”

K：“我谂到喇！都系食鱼生饭啦，又低热量，你咁大个肚腩，啱哂你。”

H：“…真系多谢哂你咁为我着想啊BB。”

K：“唉，又系我谂食乜。你又唔谂行程，连食嘢都唔谂，都唔知你有咩做过噶喺度。”

H：“…………………………………”

K：“呢到比埋钱就去食嘢啦。5180yen，速速比钱啦。”

H：“好呀。”

K：“拎嘢呀。”

H：“哦。”

6

H：“老婆。”

K：“咩啊？”

H：“呃…今晚可唔可以曳曳？”

K：“吓！我听朝好早开工㖞！”(高音)

H：“成个星期无做过喇，好啦老婆…”

K：“好攰罗又要郁！”(高音2 combo)

H：“但你去举铁咪仲攰…同埋主要都系我郁之嘛…”

K：“你讲咩呀！咪痴埋嚟呀喺度！我好眼瞓呀！”(高音3 combo)

H：“好啦老婆…一系你净系瞓喺度唔洗郁，我好快！10分钟！”

K：“你当我系咩呀？？？Mary定呀John？！贱人！！！”(高音4 combo)

H：“唔系啊啊啊啊老婆吹气公仔边有你咁好手感——”

K：“自己睇四仔啦你！！！死开啦！！！”(高音5 combo perfect)

7

S：“张轩张轩~睇唔睇到啊？你嗰边收得咁差既？”

H：“睇到啊，做乜啊Sa姐？”

S：“你快啲嚟帮我哋雷氏姐妹埋单啦~”

H：“哦你叫关斌俾钱咪得罗，卡数都系我找。”

S：“喂~雷斌~关太叫你俾呀~”

K：“吓！叫佢收皮啦！做乜事要我俾啊！？”

S：“佢话之后帮你找卡数㖞~”

K：“哦，咁算佢啦…呀呀呀呀基 仔呀呀呀呀呀~~~雷S a快啲收线过嚟唱埋先！”(高音)

H：“喂喂喂点解我俾钱唔系唱我啲歌既？”

S：“雷斌~关太问你做乜唔唱佢啲歌呀~”

K：“收皮啦佢~喺度阻头阻势~做咩啊佢！”

S：“好啦~我要收线啦Bye Bye~”

H：“喂喂喂！我俾钱睇耐啲都唔得——吓！真系收线噶？？？？？？”

8

H：“做紧咩啊BB？”

K：“#*&^$#&^*#&$^)@#(*”

H：“吓你讲咩啊？”

K：“$@#^%#$&&*&@#^&$*&$*！！！”

H：“我完全听唔到㖞…”

B：“佢食紧饭啊。”

H：“！？你边位？？？！”

B：“Bosco啊。”

H：“呃…Hello Bosco，下次得闲饮茶。呢家你可唔可以俾返Kenny听呢？唔该。”

B：“佢唔得闲啊个口，食紧饭啊。”

H：“咁你可唔可以话俾佢听我一阵嚟接佢呢？仲有——”

B：“其实我只手都唔得闲拎电话，我喂紧Kenny食饭呀，再讲。”

H：“吓？？？喂喂喂喂喂几时轮到你喂——吓！真系收线噶？？？？？？”

9

K：“喂，你做紧咩啊？”

H：“无我同紧公司班友仔食饭之嘛。”

K：“咁你几时返？”

H：“未知呀——咦？老婆，你查岗啊？唔似你㖞。乜你咁紧张我咩哈哈哈。”

K：“痴线！你FF少阵啦我先唔担心你。我系想知你几时返嚟，买雪糕俾我咋！”

H：“哦…”

K：“咪咁迟返啊！”

H：“哦…”

10

H：“老婆！”

K：“咩料啊。”

H：“点解！点解你PO张咁既相上IG！”

K：“有咩问题？”

H：“佢PO你又跟住PO！搞到全世界呢家都讲埋啲咩KKBOS！”

K：“咁咪好罗，唔洗讲相敬如斌你又唔洗block人喇，转移视线嘛。”

H：“但我唔开心呀！”

K：“你几大个人呀！？咪咁幼稚啦你！”(高音)

11

K：“哇哇哇哇哇！！！”

H：“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

K：“你你你…你做紧咩啊死变态佬！！！”(高音)

H：“唔系啊！咁又系你话唔想做我先自己睇片解决嘛——”

K：“你变态到睇住Steven打丶打丶打飞——”

H：“唔系啊痴线！！！我系睇紧你咋！咁啱播到佢个画面咋！你要信我啊！”

K：“你你你你你——咁无人叫你睇住我套写真制作特辑打丶打丶打——啊啊啊！你好变态啊死变态佬！！！”(高音)

H：“吓咁都变态我睇你咋㖞？”

12

“喂，做乜咁愁啊？”

“唉…”张轩看了一眼细杨生，猛灌了一大口啤酒。“…唔好提。”

“做乜啊？Kenny？”

“！！！”张轩心虚：“你又知既？”

“男人烦恼唔系为钱就系女人噶啦，钱你大把啦，姐系女人罗…哎呀仆街，唔好咁大声，俾佢听到我话佢系女人，姓杨都无面俾。”

不远处，Kenny与龙虎豹四个八婆一个墟，围绕在高大小鲜肉师弟身边，一边上下其手一边发出姣笑。

可恶…你个衰婆。

细杨生瞄了一眼，说：“点都好，你都要不时振下夫纲噶。”

张轩又喝了一口酒。好冰。打了个冷震。

“有咩唔啱咪讲到啱罗，做人呢就最紧要开心，感情既嘢系唔可以强求。”

“乜呢几句嘢咁熟既喂？？？”

13

Kenny扶着张轩，碰碰撞撞家俱数款，幸好张轩肉厚没事，好不容易才把人放置到床上。

“麻鬼烦噶！都叫咗你唔好饮咁多啦喺度！搞到我又要换床单！”

“老婆啊老婆…你到底爱唔爱我啊…”

“痴线！你无啦啦发乜神经啊喺度！”

“唔准走啊…”张轩一把抱住Kenny，把人压在床上。“你答咗我先啦…你爱唔爱我呀…点解你…点解你好似对我咁恶咁既…”

“我几时有对你好恶呀！？吓！？几时！！！！！！”

“呢…呢家…”

张轩眼里涌出泪花，咬着棉被一角好不委屈。

Kenny心疼了那麽一咪咪，稍为冷静下来说：“咁我都系担心你之嘛…”

见Kenny态度放软，张轩立刻打蛇随棍上的蹭上去。

“咁你爱唔爱我？BB系咪好爱好爱好爱好爱好爱好爱好爱猪猪？”

“妖…死开啦你个八公…”BB欲拒还迎姣声说：“唔爱唔爱唔爱唔爱唔爱唔爱唔爱猪猪呀…”

猪猪双眼发光。

“BB今晚我哋曳曳罗？”

猪猪边说边揉搓BB对波。啊…好大对波啊。

“你个死咸湿佬…”

BB呼吸重了，边说边揉搓猪猪的小轩轩。惹…好巨既小轩轩…羞…

“你个淫娃…”啜啜啜。

“你条淫虫…”摸摸摸。

“你个姣婆…”舔舔舔。

“你个毒男…”搓搓搓。

“你个港女…”捏捏捏。

“…你讲乜话？”

“…吓？”

“你头先叫我乜嘢？你讲多次？”

“Um…淫娃？”

“唔系！系之後既！！！”

“姣…姣婆…”

“都唔系！！！系再之後既！！！”

“港…港…港…”

“讲讲讲丶讲乜野啊你喺度！！！？？？”

“哇！！！老婆唔好咁啦——我知错啦——我发噏风咋——”

“你明知我最憎人咃叫我“乜女”“乜女”嗰个名噶喎！？”

“唔系啊！我都唔系叫你嗰个名…我系话…”张轩小声地说：“港女咋——”

“！！！！！！！”

“哇！！！老婆我知错啦！！！”

“作死你啊！做乜话我系…系…港女啊！！！讲！我边忽似港女！！！”

细杨生迷幻的声音在脑中响起。

你都要不时振下夫纲噶。

“以…以前唔系噶…系呢一年开…开始似…港——”

“咩话！？？？”

张轩吓到丢掉手中的哮喘喷雾，不敢再出声。

“…我呢家好嬲罗！！！”

“老婆你放低个拳头先…赢咗场交，输咗头家…何必呢…”

Kenny额头的青筋异常突出。

张轩感到Kenny神色不对，猛瞄向房门，脑里开始规划最快的逃生路线——

跑！

张轩忘记了他从来都跑不过Kenny。

接下来也是很合情理地被Kenny拽回来。

被一把丢到床上。

“老婆…你…你想做乜啊…”

“话我系港女啊嘛？嫌我港女啊嘛？？？”

“你…你收返埋斌仔先…老婆…你冷静啲…”

“既然你咁唔钟意我系港女——”

Kenny把张轩的双腿掰开。

“咁·我·就·做·斌·佬·比·你·睇！！！”

“唔好啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！冷静啲啊老婆！！！”

Kenny看着眼前好一双张开了的茂盛脚毛之美腿。

画面太美。大斌斌退缩。

“咪嘈啊你！港女丫嗱！港女丫嗱！妖！点入噶！？”

“冷静啊老婆！！！我无洗过噶！！！啱啱屙完屎呀喂！！！屎呀系！！！”

Kenny立刻丢掉一双美腿。

“今…今次放过你，你欠我一次，下次洗定屎忽等我！”

张轩立刻跳下床冲出客厅。

Kenny大力关上房门。

张轩惊魂未定呆站了数分钟，这才想到自己全身光溜溜的什麽也没穿。

“乞…乞…乞嗤——！！！”

阴风阵阵。

不敢再返回睡房中，但是他的衣服和衣柜都在Kenny的睡房里，张轩只好碰碰运气用手遮着小轩轩走出露台，看看有没有晾晒的衣服。

衣服有是有，但全都是Kenny的。

勉强找了一套Kenny本来是oversize style的衣服，张轩刚好fit size。可是内裤…

妈呀好紧！

小…小轩轩不行了…！！！

顶住啊张轩，男人大丈夫能屈能伸。

想逃走，这又再一次发现他所有随身物品都在睡房里，包括Kenny家的钥匙。

今晚怕是走不了…

张轩认命地抱着饭团的遗照，躺在沙发上，一边感受着小轩轩被爱人的内裤束得快要得阳痿，一边祷求黎明快点到来。

14

小轩轩花了好几天时间才恢复过来。

在那之前，连张轩珍藏的BB艳照——其实只是戴着兔耳朵和穿着纯情中学生制服的Kenny，每次张轩翻看都很性奋——也没用。

前面起机不能还得担心後面的贞操。

BB还有意无意地用虎视眈眈的眼神盯着他的屁股，走过路过还不忘拍打一下，害他好几次快要心脏停顿，哮喘喷雾不离手。

白发也毫不留情地冒出了十多条。

幸好几天之後能恢复过来。

幸好猪猪展现勇猛雄风把BB啪啪啪到神智不清欲罢不能，阴力提醒他做0的快感。

BB，勿忘初心。

爱你的猪猪上。

15

“细杨生又换画喇，唓，男人。”

说得你好像不是男人一样…

“佢系不羁的风嚟既…”

“做咩呀？！好羡慕呀？！”

“痴丶痴线！我我我点解要羡慕佢呀？无无无啲咁既事罗！佢食食食几多条女都唔唔唔…唔够我BB靓啦！”

Kenny看着张轩。

张轩看着Kenny。

十秒过去。

…眼大唔系大哂噶！撞鬼，点解咁耐都唔眨眼既喂！？

Kenny傲慢地收回视线，继续看IG。

张轩悄悄放下哮喘喷雾，继续生存。

以後…张轩发誓——以後他绝不会听从细杨生支笛。简直靠害，振夫纲什麽的绝对没有这回事。

细杨生的女人可以爱换多少换多少，张轩的BB只有一个。

只是太爱你嘛。

16

回忆结束。

每次想起这永不能磨灭的痛，张轩都觉得小轩轩隐隐作痛。

张轩深呼吸一口酒吧後巷混浊的空气，返回KTV包厢里。

“细路T？佢啱啱走咗了喔。好似话要搵女朋友。”

真是问世间情是何物直教人生死相许。不过，刚才已经教了他要坦诚，这下子应该能帮助到小朋友挽回女朋友的心吧。张轩想。

17

夜凉如水。

张轩扭动门把的时候心脏怦怦乱跳。半夜两点才回到清水湾，不知Kenny会不会发疯。

“你返嚟喇…？”

Kenny穿着张轩买给他的叮当卡通睡衣，揉着眼睛从沙发上坐起来。

“班友仔好high，所以玩到咁夜——”

“你肚唔肚饿呀，我煮碗面俾你食丫。”

呢句台词咁熟既喂？等等…

“早知我跟埋你去啦…我成晚都好挂住你呀…”

“BB做乜你咁嗲既？”

张轩受宠若惊。

“咁我担心你嘛。”Kenny嘟起嘴唇，眨着无辜的大眼睛说：“之後三日我都唔准你自己一个人走咗去呀，反正我一早腾空咗呢四日出嚟俾你。”

张轩心头一暖，一拥Kenny入怀。

“下年…一定会有机会。”

“傻瓜。”张轩淡然地说：“已经唔重要喇。你知道我呢家暂时…都已经无心机搞。”

Kenny从来都明白张轩。

若然不明白，也不会分离後再次选择回到他的身边，一直走到至今。

张轩也明白Kenny，也知道Kenny的不甘心。

得知Kenny红馆solo确认的时候，张轩就躺在他身旁。他静静等待Kenny挂上电话，转身向着他，头发一团糟，满下巴的须根，眼神却是如此明亮。

“一齐。”

“好。”

然後他们相视而笑。

十七年来的汗与泪，他们要在彼此的红馆舞台上立下见证。

Kenny还是忍不住湿了眼眶。

“你去冲凉先啦。”他用手指拭着眼睛，想要走去厨房。“你应该饿喇，我煮个面俾你食，反正呢家都唔洗再减肥住。”

张轩却拖着他的手不放。

“我净系想要你。”

张轩抓着Kenny的手腕，沿着手臂摸上去再把他拽过来。

“我想要你。”

Kenny在张轩的怀抱里抬头看着这个他无比迷恋的男人，凝视着自己的一双眼睛燃烧着欲火。他顺从地点头。

张轩深呼吸一口气，把Kenny打横抱起。

“喂…你得唔得呀…”

“你估你真系好大只咩，紧系得啦，你男人我样样都得呀。”

Kenny红着脸，有点不习惯张轩突然其来展现出的男人味。

张轩把Kenny放在床上，欺身压上。

“你想我点搞你呀？”张轩的气息喷洒在Kenny的耳边，嘴唇轻轻在他的脖子来回擦过。“想我慢慢搞，用阴力慢慢屌，定系大大力咁呀…？”

他的手伸到Kenny的叮当睡裤里，发现里面没穿内裤。

“你个咸湿佬…”Kenny轻轻喘息着。“我要…我要阴力…”

“遵命。”

张轩拉下Kenny的裤子，在床头柜上拿了KY挤了一坨在手指上。

“一指定两指。”

“你…你问咁多做乜呀…总之我要…”

“咁你话一我就一，你话二我就二噶嘛。”

张轩把一根手指插进爱人的後穴，抽出，抽入，再伸进第二根手指，重复抽插。

“啊…啊啊…唔要手指…我要小轩轩…”

张轩早已按捺不住，下身硬得发痛。他连同内裤一起扯下自己的裤子，把分身对准那爱欲已泛滥成灾的蜜桃。

“戴套定唔戴套…？抽出黎射定内射？”

“贱人…系咁问…”

“咁即系点呀？”

“唔带戴…”Kenny咬着下唇，一脸渴求又心有不甘的样子，终是挤出令爱人疯狂的二字：“内射…”

张轩挺身把欲望插进爱人的最深处。

Kenny在他的男人进攻下溃不成军，扭动着身体发出淫荡无比的呻吟。

“快…快点…我要…我要你大力啲…啊啊啊…”

“你真系…”张轩感受着爱人又湿又热的软肉包覆着下身，舒服得眯起眼睛。“仲姣过哂啲港女。”

“你讲乜啊喺度…想死啊…”

“系啊…想死…死系你里面…”

张轩加快进出的频率，爱人的里面突然一阵痉挛，死死地绞住他的欲望。

“啊——”

他全数射进爱人的体内。

张轩和Kenny高潮过後，相拥着喘息。

“你未死过，又话我系港女！”

“我无话你系港女喎，我话你仲姣过港女之嘛。再讲你呢家先唔会对我点呀，呢四日我都安全仲要大哂噶喇。”

“你唔惊四日之後，我会报仇呀？”

“咁你咪报罗，隔夜仇，我乐意。”

“哼！”

18

“老板！”

“吓鬼死咩，咁大声做乜啊。”

“细路T佢…入咗医院呀！”

“吓！？咩事呀佢！？”

“听讲俾女朋友打左十四巴掌，晕咗！呢家Check咗话有少少脑震荡，不过醒返无事喇。”

“唔撚系啩…”

“佢好似话佢女朋友系港女呀，叫佢女朋友改下喎，话要讲真话。唉，佢真系傻噶，边有人敢话自己条女系港女噶，未闻过棺材香咩…”

“咁佢…都要休养一排。”

“系呀，所以我哋出左份粮俾佢先啦。”

“好…好…你帮我出双——唔系，出三粮俾佢啦。”

“咁多！？”

“我欠佢既…”

“吓？”

“…无嘢。总之你照出啦。”

“哦。咁我出返去先喇。”

19

“猪猪你返嚟喇？我煮咗上次你赞我煮得好味既西柠鸡俾你食呀。”

“BB，今日系第五日喇喎…你仲系咁温柔既？”

“痴线！你好想我对你差咩！？我不嬲都好温柔噶啦！！！”(高音)

“咁又系…对比今日听到个件极品…你真系待我不薄…”

“吓？你讲乜啊。”

“无…BB，我爱你。你知唔知呀？”

“做乜无啦啦咁肉麻，做咗亏心事呀？”

“点会啊。总之我好爱好爱好爱好爱好爱好爱你啦。”

“妖…死开啦…肉麻到死…”

“咁你爱唔爱猪猪先？”

“你话呢！？”(高音)

“惹~唔滞~我要听你亲口讲。”

“你个死姣佬丫…爱呀。”

“边个爱边个呀？”

“爱猪猪罗。”

“BB爱猪猪？”

“系呀！你好烦呀！呢家即刻同我死去冲凉啦！！！”(高音)

20

面对港女之中的港女，真的只有三个字——说真话。

说真话就是要坦诚。

一段成熟的感情关系里，最紧要坦诚。

坦诚你爱怎样港女就怎样港女，没关系我都能接受。

把你宠上天就是我此生许你最真诚的承诺。

完


End file.
